Being Dads
by Just-Another-FanBoy160
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been asked to watch an orphaned warlock until Catarina can find the baby a new home. Little do they know just how long he will be with them. Maybe being dads is just the thing they needed.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's another Malec fic. I feel like I've almost abandoned my OTP. D: But fear not! I've got another adorable fic with this cute couple. :3**

**This fic takes place after CoHF so…spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this.**

Rain poured from the sky in buckets. Alec hadn't seen it this bad in a long time. It was a good thing that he and Magnus were holed up inside their loft in Brooklyn. He looked away from the window and back to Magnus who was lounging on the fuzzy pink couch watching reruns of Project Runway and frequently commenting on the contestants' choice of fabric or style. Alec smiled, amused at his boyfriend.

It was nice to have things back to normal. After everything that transpired in the demon realm he was worried that things wouldn't be the same again. Happily enough, he and Magnus picked up the broken pieces and put their relationship back together.

It was almost perfect.

Magnus smiled and looked over at Alec. "Alexander, love, why are you smiling? The weather is making me miserable. Come cheer me up!" he suggested, holding his arms out for Alec to fall into.

He took a few steps forward, about to do just that, when the buzzer sounded. Magnus groaned loudly. "Don't answer it. No one we want to deal with would be out in this weather."

"What if it's my sister or brother?" Alec asked of Magnus.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "They can figure it out for themselves."

Alec laughed and shook his head. "Brat," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!"

Alec answered the buzz with a simple, "Who is it?"

"Catarina Loss."

He turned and looked at Magnus questioningly. Magnus sighed dramatically and nodded. "I guess you can let her in."

Alec buzzed her through and within a minute there was a knock at their door. Alec opened it with a smile. "Hello Catarina, what can we help you with?"

The blue-skinned warlock held a small bundle in her arms and she walked into the loft. Water dripped from her hair and jacket, a blanket covered the bundle in her arms. "Can I have a few towels?" she asked politely.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a few appeared on the table in front of her. "What can we do for you?"

She grabbed one of them, shifting the bundle into one arm, she cradled it actually, and proceeded to wipe her wet hair. "I have something I need you two to watch over for a while. Not long, just until I can find a permanent home for it."

Alec looked at her suspiciously. "Is it illegal?"

She laughed at that and shook her head. "Oh no, far from it."

"Is it dangerous?" Magnus asked next.

"No, quite harmless."

Alec shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, what is it?"

Catarina slowly peeled back the blankets to reveal a pale blue face of a sleeping baby. A warlock baby.

Magnus gasped. "Where did you get that?"

"At the hospital. A mother had given birth to the child. When I presented the child to her she wanted to kill him. I couldn't let her, Magnus. You know why. I took him from the nursery and now I'm trying to find a home for him. I figured you two would be okay with watching him for a bit."

"Why us?" Alec asked.

Magnus looked at the child with softer eyes. He knew the pain of having his parents reject him. Alec saw this and so did Catarina.

"What's his name?" Magnus asked softly.

"He doesn't have one…" Catarina responded.

The baby started to move slightly. He turned toward Catarina's chest, looking for milk. She snapped her fingers and a small bottle appeared in front of her. She arranged it accordingly and the small boy latched onto the rubber teat and began to suckle softly. She looked back up at them. "Please," she said in a whisper.

Alec and Magnus shared a look and Alec responded with a, "Give us a minute."

She nodded and sat down in a chair at their table and continued to bottle-feed the baby.

Alec dragged Magnus to their room and once the door was closed he said, "Magnus, we can't."

"Alexander, please," he pleaded, giving Alec his best puppy-eyes. "It's only for a while. Plus, I know what that poor baby's going to go through. Who best to watch over this child than someone who's been through it?"

"Magnus, do you honestly think we can handle taking care of a baby right now? I still go on hunts and patrols and you've got your job as High Warlock. This loft isn't baby-proof. Our _lives_ aren't baby-proof."

"Not yet, but it can be. Please Alec? I'll stop seeing customers until Catarina has a home for him."

Alec sighed and processed what Magnus was saying. "No customers, anything dangerous gets locked away, and you'll take care of him while I'm gone? Everything? Changing, feeding, clothes, everything?"

Magnus nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Alec shrugged and gave a small smile. "Go tell her that we can watch him."

Magnus smiled broadly and kissed Alec. "Thank you, love." He quickly left their room and headed into the living/dining area where Catarina was with the child. Alec followed closely behind and heard Magnus tell Catarina that they'd agreed to watch him.

"He needs a name though. I can't very well watch a baby without having something to call him," Magnus stated.

Catarina shrugged. "It's up to you two, you'll be the ones watching him."

Magnus tapped his chin with his pointer finger and thought really hard. "Gideon?"

Alec shook his head. "We aren't naming the child after me. We're not going to keep him, Magnus. What about something simple?"

Magnus looked at him as if he'd just insulted his sense of style. "Ew, no. It's got to be something unique. He's a unique child." After some more contemplation, Magnus snapped his fingers. "Clyde. Like Bonnie and Clyde. I can tell he's going to be a little rebel. His name is Clyde."

Alec nodded his head. "Okay. Clyde it is."

Catarina stood and offered the child over to Magnus. "I've got to get going. I have another shift starting soon and I'd like to get something to eat before then."

Magnus took Clyde from her gently. "Does he need any special formula or anything?"

"New born formula for six weeks then you can switch to another formula."

Alec nodded and let out a deep breath. "You'll tell us as soon as you've got someone, right?"

Catarina nodded and headed to the door. "Thank you." Without another word she left their loft and headed back out into the rain.

**Sooooooo? What'd you think? Pretty cute huh?**

**Don't worry this fic is gonna be pure fluff. Nothing too serious is gonna happen in this one. I just really like the idea of Magnus and Alec raising a little warlock ^.^**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-JAFB**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! YAY!**

**I was reading y'alls reviews and it seems like some of y'all didn't like the name Clyde (which made me sad). The reason I chose this name wasn't because of Bonnie and Clyde, it was because when the idea about this story came to me the baby's name was Clyde. I don't know why, it just was. I decided not to change it simply because it would have changed how the story was playing out in my head. I'm sorry that you guys don't like it, but it isn't going to change.**

**If you guys would like though, you can help me decide his middle name. Post a review and I'll read them and see what options are offered. I'll post a poll on my author's page and then whatever is most popular will be Clyde's middle name. 'Kay?**

**Alright, sorry for the long AN I just wanted to clear that up. Now, enjoy.**

Magnus held the new-born and was softly cooing to him. Alec couldn't help but feel a smile grow on his lips. The image of Magnus treating a child so preciously was melting his heart.

"Magnus, do you want to get a nursery read for Clyde? He can't stay in our room."

Magnus looked up at Alec mid-coo and nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Here, hold him."

Alec took Clyde from Magnus and cradled his head in the crook of his arm. The baby was so small, so precious. He hadn't held a child since Max and he was young then. Children didn't really appeal to him back then.

Clyde was asleep, occasionally making suckling motions with his mouth, as he curled into Alec's chest. Magnus snapped his fingers and a soft powder blue blanket appeared, draping lightly over Clyde's sleeping form. Alec smiled a thanks at him and gently tucked the blanket around the child.

He sat down at the couch while Magnus cleared their spare room and turned it into a nursery. Holding Clyde to his chest, he marveled at the pale blue complexion and the tuft of dark hair on his head. This child would be like nothing he'd ever seen, ever dealt with. He hoped beyond hope that he and Magnus could handle it.

Magnus returned shortly and said softly, "Want to come see?"

Alec nodded and followed Magnus into the nursery. Pale blue paint covered the once tan walls. The big full-size bed had been removed and in its place was a mahogany crib. A matching dresser and changing table were opposite it. The changing table was fully stocked and, Alec assumed, so was the dresser. In between the closet and the crib was a rocking chair, mahogany too, with dark blue cushions.

"Wow, it's amazing, Mags. He'll love it." Alec turned and pecked Magnus on the lips quickly.

"Of course he'll love it, I designed it." Magnus laughed at his own joke and lead Alec to the crib. "Do you want to put him in here to sleep? We need to talk about some things."

Alec nodded and gently placed Clyde in his crib. He removed any pillows or stuffed animals and only left the blanket wrapped around Clyde. Clyde began fussing softly at the change in position and Alec rubbed soothing circles on his back until he calmed down and resumed sleeping.

When he straightened up, Magnus was looking at him oddly. "What?" he stage-whispered.

"You're a natural."

"I've done this before. By the way, pillows, blankets, and stuffed animals are cute and all, but dangerous to babies in cribs. We can put them in there when he's not sleeping."

Magnus placed a baby monitor on the changing table and clipped the other one to his jeans. "Let's go."

They made their way to the couch and sat down next to each other. Alec moved to curl up next to Magnus and the other one curled his arm around his precious Shadowhunter. "So," Magnus began, "How are we going to do this?"

Alec shrugged against him and buried his head in the other's neck. "I don't know. I've still got my duty as a Shadowhunter, but I may be able to see if my mom can give me a bit of a break. I'll try and help out as much as possible."

"As I said, I'll cut back my customers and make sure this place is one-hundred percent baby-proof."

"How am I going to tell my mom?" Alec whispered.

"Just tell her the truth. I can go with you if it'll help."

"Thank you, Mags." Alec placed a kiss just beneath Magnus's jaw. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

They fell into silence and they just let the events of that afternoon sink in. They knew that their lives would be flipped upside-down in the weeks to come, but hopefully Maryse would help them out when they needed it.

**Aren't they adorable? :3**

**Remember to review with names so I can put together the poll for Clyde's middle name. Thank you!**

**-JAFB**


End file.
